Hagurumon
Hagurumon= A mutant Machine Digimon shaped like a gear. There are countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. For that reason, if even a single gear is missing, all of the gears in its body stop rotating, and it becomes unable to maintain its vital functions. Hagurumon possesses the special ability to send a computer virus to its opponents in order to manipulate them at will, and that ability is exploited by fiendish Digimon. However, because Hagurumon itself doesn't have any sense of self, it doesn't even know it is being misused. |-|Hagurumon-X= "Kohagurumon" containing a more powerful computer virus have appeared. However, neither Hagurumon nor the Kohagurumon have any sense of self; the only connection they have is that they regularly rotate in tandem, and if that rotation becomes irregular, the Kohagurumon will fall off and run the risk of getting damaged. There are also gears that have changed to being drill-shaped, so you will get injured if you get close to them carelessly. |-|Guardromon= A Machine Digimon that protects the Computer Network's defensive wall. Originally, it was a Digimon that repelled those who would illegally enter the defensive wall, together with the "Net Keeper" Giromon. However, a malicious hacker noticed its ironclad defensive ability and infected Guardromon with a computer virus, using it to protect themself from the Vaccine-attribute justice brigade, "Virus Busters". Basically, because it is nothing more than a "Defense" program's commands, it does not pose a huge problem for Guardromon as long as it protects against intruders, even if its position changes. So unless you're trespassing, there's no need for you to be attacked by Guardromon. |-|Andromon= A human-type Cyborg Digimon. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Perfect in a single blow. Andromon was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon and organically-based cyborg Boltmon were manufactured at the same time. This technology was appropriated for Metal Greymon and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon it possesses neither will nor emotion, and it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies. |-|HiAndromon= An Ultimate Cyborg Digimon that was perfected by improving the incomplete Andromon. The percentage of Chrome Digizoid parts which compose its body has increased, and it is impossible to miss the extent of its gains in offensive and defensive power from this, compared to Andromon. Additionally, as Andromon it was incomplete, and by adding Chrome Digizoid parts to the Bio-Synapse circuits which govern its thinking, it became self-aware, making it possible for it to execute its objectives. Because it is both a Vaccine-species and a Cyborg, its attacks against Virus-types are not only fearfully accurate but also intense. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Hagurumon | Hagurumon X | Guardromon | Andromon | HiAndromon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Rookie Level Virus Attribute Machine Digimon | Champion-level, Machine-type, Virus/Vaccine Attribute Digimon | Ultimate-Mega level, Cyborg-type, Vaccine Attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher, Self-Destruction, Homing Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Self-Destruction, Can fire missiles | All previous abilities amplified, Healing and Air Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified | All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far superior than base) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Country level (A thousand times more powerful than its File Island Counterpart) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown| Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: High | High | Very High Range: Melee range, a few meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable | KoHagurumon Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Vaccine/Data Digimon and Earth attacks | Vaccine Digimon Earth attacks | Vaccine Digimon (Hagurumon, Hagurumon X and Guardromon), Data Digimon (All forms) and Earth attacks (All forms) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Hagurumon Support Skill: Metal Empire: Increases damage from Electric skills by 15%. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control Digimon they're embedded in. Always hits. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Makikomi/Entangle:' Spins around, hitting the enemy with its gears. *'Haguru Attack:' Slams into the opponent. *'Crash Device:' Explodes or runs into the enemy to electrocute them. *'Machine Attack:' Inflict a hard blow full of machine power. *'Energy Bolt:' Fire an energy ball and blows up the opponent. *'Dark Crusher:' Destroy data with arrow of darkness (Paralyze). *'Boost Tackle:' Accelerates with energy power and charges the opponent. *'Nano Break:' Attacks with nanomachines and drops durability. *'Nanomachine Break:' Blast the foe with a strong bolt of electricity. *'Heaven's Thunder I:' Strikes the foe with a sudden burst of lightning. Hagurumon-X *'Darkness Gear/Cog Crusher:' Manipulates black cogs that it shoots from its face. Guardromon *'Guardian Barrage/Protect Grenade/Destruction Grenade:' Shoots flying missiles from its wrists. Always hits. *'Warning Laser/Power Laser:' Shoots twin laser beams from its eyes. *'Warning Beam:' Burns the enemy with lasers from its eyes. *'Homing Laser:' Fires homing beams from the cylinders on its shoulders. *'Red Alert:' Self-destructs to create a giant explosion. *'Normal Missile:' Fire a missile and engulf the opponent in flames. *'Twin Missile:' Fire 2 missiles and engulf the opponent in flames. *'Energy Shot:' Fire energy balls all at once and blow ups the opponent. *'Great Wall:' Machine defense raises durability of allies. *'Nanomachine Break II:' Hits the opponent with a blast of electricity. *'Guard Charge:' Increases DEF of one member by 10%. *'Heaven's Thunder II:' Strikes the foe with a strong and sudden burst of lightning. Andromon *'Gatling Attack/Gatling Missiles:' Opens its chest plate to reveal two missile launchers, from which it fires two missiles. The missiles have machine guns in their mouths. *'Lightning Blade/Spiral Sword:' Rotates its right hand till it glows with energy, then throws a blade of that energy at the enemy. Tends to critical more often. *'Weak Slap:' Slaps the enemy. *'Normal Blade:' Slash 1 zone with a sharp blade. *'Laser Blade:' Slash 1 zone with an energy laser blade. *'Chain Plus:' Increase COMBO for one member by 50%. *'Aura:' Restores a little HP for all party members. *'Nanomachine Break III:' Hits the opponent with a powerful blast of electricity. *'Sonic Void III:' Blasts the foe with a powerful wind blast. HiAndromon *'Atomic Ray:' Combines neutron energy and nuclear energy from the regulatory turbines on its shoulders to form a beam that annihilates enemies. 40% chance of stunning target. *'Spiral Sword/Lightning Blade:' Throws an energy blade from its arm. Tends to critical more often. *'Copy Paste:' Designates a target and unerringly attacks them with the metal batons it carries on its back. *'Giga Missile:' Fire potent missiles and engulf 3 zones in flames *'Shining Ray:' Fire shining energy balls into 2 zones. *'Thunder Fall II:' Looses lightning bolts down on the opponent. *'Power Energy III:' Hits the foe with a powerful blast of white energy that always hits. *'Heaven's Thunder III:' Strikes the foe with a powerful and sudden burst of lightning. *'Guard Charge Field:' Increases DEF of all battle members by 10%. *'Thunder Fall III:' Looses multiple powerful lightning bolts down on the opponent. Note: Guardromon inherits skills from ToyAgumon, Kokuwamon, Dorumon and BlackToyAgumon, Andromon inherits skills from Unimon, Ogremon, Shellmon, Deputymon, Tankmon, Greymon, Clockmon and Centaurmon and HiAndromon inherits skills from Giromon, Tekkamon, Vademon and MetalMamemon Key: Hagurumon | Hagurumon X | File Island | Folder Continent | Andromon | HiAndromon Others Notable Victories: Solarmon (Digimon) Solarmon's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Genderless Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 8